warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
FallingClan
FallingClan is located in a jumble of briars. They are located near BriarClan. FallingClan is run by two rouges Blackhawk and Larkshadow. Blackhawk rapes the she-cats of BriarClan and once the kits are born, they take the kits they want, send the rest back to BriarClan, and kill the mother. The kits are then brought to FallingClan to train, the she-kits are taught killing and the toms are taught raping. This Clan is owned by Cotton and Meadow. Currently Raping: BriarClan, RunningClan, WillowClan Shortened Name: FLC Cats: Leaders: Blackhawk: Handsome black, shadowy tom with striking green eyes. (Cotton) Larkshadow: a beautiful sleek, she-cat with Light brown eyes (Meadow) Rapers: Thornshadow: Tom cat with multiple colors of brown that ripple down his pelt and end with a white tipped tail. He has orangey eyes and white tipped ears. (Shorts) Finchgaze: long silver tabby furtom with dark blue eyes(Meadow) Flamestep: Dark brown tom with blue eyes. (Cotton) Honeycry: A thick silver tabby fur tom with bright hazel eyes(Meadow) Blackfang - Black tom with a few small white patches and amber eyes. (Cinder) Killers: Coalfire: Black she-cat with amber eyes. (Cotton) Onemoon: White she-cat with a black tipped tail and green eyes.(Cotton) Amberstream: A short dark brown tabby fur she-cat with dark amber eyes(Meadow) Softmeadow: A long brown fur she-cat with bright green eyes(Meadow) New Rapers: Ravenstripe: Black tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes. (Cotton) Onyxpaw- Black tom with cold gray eyes. Brother to Ebonypaw. (Holly) New Killers: Dustmoth- a short bright orange tabby fur she-cat with dark amber eyes(Meadow) Ebonypaw- Black she-cat with icy gray eyes that are slightly bluer than her brother's. Sister to Onyxpaw. (Holly) Kit Mother: Summerlily:A short creamy brown fur she-cat with bright blue eyes(Meadow) New-borns Fawnflower: Dark ginger-black she-kit with blue eyes. 1 moon. (Cotton) Littlefall:A soft bright orange tabby fur with dark yellow eyes(Meadow) Yangflower: Black she-kit with white tipped ears and soft grey eyes. (Cotton) Acidkit - Dark brown tom with familiar green eyes. Son of Carnage, but does not seem to have his abilities, and Pingukit's half-brother. Involved in a two-leg fallout zone, and learned to fend for himself quickly. 4 moons old. (Shuckle) Pingukit - Small black tom with a white underbelly and glowing green eyes. Has not said a single word yet, and is thought to be dumb. Son of Carnage and half-brother of Acidkit. 2 moons old. (Shuckle) Old Rapers and Killers: None yet Former members: Former Rapers: Ivyflight:A short creamy white fur tom with bright green eyes. Killed by Echoflight of BriarClan. (Meadow) Former Killers: Heartsong- A pure white she-cat with A pink heart on both sides of her belly. Ran away (Meadow) Swiftsecret- White shecat with icy blue eyes and hard-to-see gray patches. Killed by unknown causes. (Leaf) Darkflower: Black she-cat with violet eyes. Killed by Birdpaw of BriarClan. (Cotton) Iceshard - white tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Killed by unknown causes. (???) Darksoul - Dark tabby she-cat wit spots on her face instead of stripes and dark green eyes. Killed by unknown causes. (Fuzzy) Flashfreeze - Gray colored she-cat with darker flecks on her lower back. Killed by unknown causes. (Fuzzy) Former Rapers: Hawkwing- Dark brown tom with a black underbelly and evil amber eyes. Killed by unknown causes. (Leaf) Former New Rapers: Creekpaw - Black tom with lighter spots all over him and yellow eyes. Killed by unknown causes.(Fuzzy) Former Kit Mothers: Blackwhisker: Black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to all the kits brought into the Clan. Ran away (Cotton) Roleplay: Archive 1 /Archive 2/ ---- Blackhawk narrowed his eyes. "And what do you propose that we do?" He snarled. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:55, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "We kill her, that's what we do." Larkshadow said looking at him without any hatrad or meanness in her bones. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 20:57, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk shifted around, unsure how to respond. "We have an Empire to run." He reminded her, taking a step closer to her. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:58, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes, but first we have a kit to kill." she said, for the first time in years, leaving herself weak and defeated. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:05, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk frowned in concern. "Are you okay?" He asked, lowering his voice. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:07, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "No" Larkshadow said before retreating to her den. She would not move form there until she was ready to recover. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:38, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk followed Larkshadow into the den without hesitation. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:45, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "What?" She asked sadly. She was very much in the deepest depth of Dispair, if Lucifer himself had come into her heart and made it hard. she could feel it beating today. 21:48, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I'll always be there for you. Even if you're spitefull to me, even if everything here goes sideways. I'll always be here. Always." Blackhawk said slowly. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:52, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You always have been there," Larkshadow said, It was rare that she let herself outside of her shell. "But we are here now, and everything has always been wrong, Nothing ever seems to go right for me, even when things are going great." Larkshadow wanted for Blackhawk to stay there with her, but she couldn't leave. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 22:03, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk rubbed his nose in Larkshadow's fur. "We'll get through this. Together." My name is Death and the end is here. 22:05, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Everytime," She whispered. She was not known for her mental breakdown, but she was breaking down right now. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 22:11, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "We are unstoppable. This will not keep us down. This will not break us." Blackhawk purred. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:13, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "No we're not, Death stops us all, "Larkshadow said with truth, "And it's coming for both of us, and it's coming very fast." She sobbed to him. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 22:14, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Then we cannot kill our kit." Blackhawk hissed urgently. "We need someone to continue the legacy." My name is Death and the end is here. 22:16, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "That kit doesn't have any part of me or you in it, Your kits have more of me in it then she does." Larkshadow said without any cares, She honestly could not care less. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 22:37, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Then who will carry on our wishes when we join Death?" Blackhawk asked. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:39, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I guess your kits, Since ours is a little good girl." she said with sigh. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 22:40, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "They will carry my legacy, but what of yours?" Blackhawk smirked. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I guess I won't have one." She said looking up at him from her paws. Larkshadow looked at her fur and decided to lick herself clean, She normally didn't care, but when she was sad, she could clean herself. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 00:20, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk nodded slowly and exited the den without another word. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:23, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Don't go" She said. She normally wasn't like this. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 00:25, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk knit his eyebrows together, but padded back into the den and looked at Larkshadow with curiosity. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:26, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I don't want to lose you." Larkshadow sobbed. She hadn't broken down like this since those days back in their old clans. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:04, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I'm right here." Blackhawk reassured. "Like always." My name is Death and the end is here. 21:05, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Stay for the night?" She asked sweetly. She was so tried of being strong. Tonight she didn't want to be. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:06, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You know I will." Blackhawk purred. He had never seen this side of her in so long. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:10, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Snuggle" Larkshadow said starting to fall alseep in her den. She wasn't strong all the time, but she was around others. No one but Blackhawk who had survived the ending of their old Clan knew what she was like as a kit. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk curled around Larkshadow. Just like they had been when they were kits. And before that, in their mother's belly. Safe from all the harms and dangers that they faced. Safe from their father. Safe from the Empire. Safe from harm. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:14, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- (timeskip till morning?) LArksahdow snuggled into her brother and began to sleep. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:15, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip!) Blackhawk awoke before Larkshadow. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:20, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow, who still hadn't woken sensed Blackhawk stirring and snuggled closer to him. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:28, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Larkshadow." Blackhawk purred and moved his body closer to hers. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:29, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow opened her eyes. "Blackhawk?" She asked him outside of her normal tone. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:30, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Morning." Blackhawk said, smiling slightly. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:34, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Good morning." she said as she countiued to snuggled into him. She was so tried and cuddlely. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:40, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "How did you sleep?" Blackhawk asked and licked Larkshadow's head. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:44, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Nice," She said, A yawn splitting her sentance in two. "And warm" She said with a sweet smile. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:45, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I love you, Larkshadow." Blackhawk purred huskily and moved closer to her. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:47, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I love you too." she said still snuggling next to him. She was so sleepy for some reason that didn't make sense. But she was enjoying Blackhawk being near her and being sweet with her so much, that she didn't want to move ever. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:49, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I love you more than I've love anyone." Blackhawk continued. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:51, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "What do you mean?" She asked him. still half alseep. for some reason today she wasn't able to wake up. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:52, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You are the most important thing to me. In the entire world." Blackhawk said honestly. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:04, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Really?" She asked her brother sweetly. Larkshadow started to clean herself again, Though normally her fur was sleek and didn't look well taken care off, When she did it made her look like a klitten. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 22:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Of course. You are my world." Blackhawk purred. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:28, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "why are you saying this all of a sudden?" Larkshadow asked her brother. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 22:29, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Because I can." Blackhawk smirked. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:30, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow pinned her brother. "Becuase you can?" Larkshadow asked playfully. "Why can you?" She said snuggling her head into his fur. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 22:37, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk breathed in Larkshadow's smell. "Because I can." He growled playfully. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:39, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Is that all you're going to say" She said with a slight smile. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 22:43, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I will love you forever." Blackhawk said simply. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:44, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You love me, how so?" Larkshadow smiled sweetly and wanted to snuggle his belly. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 22:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "As more than a brother should love a sister." Blackhawk replied and nipped at her ear playfully. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:55, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Like how you could love a diffrent She-cat?" Larkshadow asked him lightly pawing his face after he nipped her. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 23:01, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes." Blackhawk breathed. My name is Death and the end is here. 23:03, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:Group 935 Category:CMP